The Songs of Yugi
by Panina
Summary: The first chapter is up and the yamis and hikaris reveal their feelings for each other. Some OOC.
1. I Turn to You

Disclaimer: I don't own these songs or Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Author Note: This is my first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh! fic and a song fic so please be kind. I might make some of the songs yaoi and yuri. You can send in requests for character songs, couple songs, or group songs. Some of the group songs may be a little out of character. Well on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One: I turn to you.  
  
Yamis (Yami, Bakura, Ishtar):  
  
When I'm lost  
  
In the rain  
  
In your eyes I know  
  
I'll find the light to  
  
Light my way  
  
Hikaris (Yugi, Ryou, Malik):  
  
When I'm scared  
  
Losing ground  
  
When my world is  
  
Going crazy you  
  
Can turn it all around  
  
Yamis:  
  
And when I'm down  
  
Your there  
  
Wishing me to the top  
  
Hikaris:  
  
You're always there  
  
Giving me  
  
All you've got  
  
Chorus (Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Ishtar, Malik):  
  
For a shield  
  
From the storm  
  
For a friend  
  
For a love to keep  
  
Me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
For the strength to be strong  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do  
  
For everything that's true  
  
I turn to you  
  
Hikaris:  
  
When I lose  
  
The world don't wait  
  
I just reach for you  
  
And I can reach the sky  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
Yamis:  
  
I can do anything  
  
`Cuz your love  
  
Is so amazing  
  
`Cuz your love  
  
Is all I need  
  
And when I need a friend  
  
You're always on my side  
  
Hikaris:  
  
Giving me strength  
  
Taking me through the night  
  
Chorus:  
  
For a shield  
  
From the storm  
  
For a friend  
  
For a love to keep  
  
Me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
For the strength to be strong  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do  
  
For everything that's true  
  
I turn to you  
  
  
  
Hikaris:  
  
For the arm  
  
To be my shelter  
  
From the rain  
  
Yamis:  
  
For truth  
  
That will never change  
  
Hikaris:  
  
For someone  
  
To lean on  
  
Yamis:  
  
For a heart I can  
  
Rely anything  
  
Hikaris:  
  
For the one who  
  
I can turn to  
  
Yamis:  
  
Oooooohhhhhh!!!!  
  
Chorus:  
  
For a shield  
  
From the storm  
  
For a friend  
  
For a love to keep  
  
Me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
For the strength to be strong  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do  
  
For everything that's true  
  
I turn to you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author Note: Well how was the first chapter please review. Bakura will say he loves you.  
  
Bakura: O.O ........... .`  
  
Ryou: ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 


	2. Shape of My Heart

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
Author Note: Thanks for reviewing peoples!!!! Now, do it Bakura.  
  
Bakura: . ..... I love you reviewers. And I love you, Ryou. `kisses Ryou's forehead`  
  
Ryou: ......... `glomps Bakura`  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two: Shape of My Heart  
  
Bakura: Baby, please try to forgive me,  
  
Stay here, don't put out the glow.  
  
Hold me now,  
  
Don't bother,  
  
If every second it makes me weaker,  
  
You can save me from the man that I become,  
  
oh yeah, Chorus (Ishtar and Yami):  
  
Looking back on the things I've done,  
  
I was trying to be someone,  
  
Who played my part,  
  
Kept you in the dark,  
  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart.  
  
Sadness is beautiful,  
  
Loneliness is tragical  
  
So heal me,  
  
I can't win this war,  
  
Touch me now,  
  
Don't bother,  
  
If every second it makes me weaker,  
  
You can save me from the man I've become Chorus: Looking back on the things I've done,  
  
I was trying to be someone,  
  
Who played my part,  
  
Kept you in the dark,  
  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart. I'm here with my confession,  
  
Got nothing to hide no more,  
  
I don't know where to start,  
  
But to show you the shape of my heart. I'm looking back on things I've done,  
  
I never want to play the same ol' part,  
  
Or keep you in the dark,  
  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart. Chorus: Looking back on the things I've done,  
  
I was trying to be someone,  
  
Who played my part,  
  
Kept you in the dark,  
  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart. Looking back on the things I've done,  
  
I was trying to be someone,  
  
Who played my part,  
  
Kept you in the dark,  
  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart. Show you the shape of my heart.... 


	3. Krazy

Disclaimer: Same.  
  
Author note: Yayyyyyyy!!!!!! More chapters!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malik singing to Ishtar:  
  
Baby, I'm so into you You've got that something, what can I do Baby, you spin me around, oh The earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground Everytime you look at me My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see Loving you means so much more More than anything I ever felt before  
  
Chorus (Malik, Yugi, and Ryou): You drive me crazy I just can't sleep I'm so excited, I'm in too deep Crazy, but it feels alright Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night  
  
Tell me, you're so into me That I'm the only one you will see Tell me I'm not in the blue, oh That I'm not wastin My feelins on you Loving you means so much more More than anything I ever felt before  
  
Chorus: You drive me crazy I just can't sleep I'm so excited, I'm in too deep Crazy, but it feels alright Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night  
  
Crazy, I just can't sleep I'm so excited, I'm in too deep Crazy, but it feels alright Every day and every night  
  
Chorus: You drive me crazy I just can't sleep I'm so excited, I'm in too deep Crazy, but it feels alright Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author note: I hate Brittany Spears but I like this song kay!!!!  
  
Bakura: .......... Baka. 


	4. My Bro's Gone Crazy

Hello boys and girls, today we are gunna talk about big brother and little brother relationships.  
  
Do you have a brother? I'll bet you do, whos your bro. Mokuba: Seto what are you doing? Seto and Mokuba: Okay then! Everybody listen up! Seto: I'm goin' to hell! Who's comin' with me???!? Mokuba: Somebody please help him! I think my bro's gone crazy...  
  
There's no mountain I can't climb, there's no tower too high, no plane that I can't learn how to fly  
  
what do I gotta do to get through to you, to show you there ain't nothin' I can't take this chainsaw to?  
  
Fuckin' brains, brawn and brass balls, I cut'em off, and got'em pickled and bronzed in a glass jar inside of a hall  
  
with my framed autographed sunglasses with Elton John's name on my drag wall, I'm out the closet, I've been lyin' my ass off  
  
All this time me and Dre been fuckin' with hats off (Suck it, Marshall). So tell Laura and her husband to back off  
  
before I push this muthafuckin' button and blast off and launch one at these Russians and that's all  
  
blow every fuckin' thing except Afghanistan on the map off. When will it stop? When will I knock the crap off?  
  
Mokuba, tell 'em buddy Mokuba: My bro's Lost It!!  
  
Seto: There's really nothin' else to say, I... I can't explain it  
  
Mokuba: I think my bro's gone crazy  
  
Seto: A little help from little brother, won't you tell 'em buddy  
  
Mokuba: I think my bro's gone crazy  
  
Seto: There's nothin' you could do or say that could ever change me  
  
Mokuba: I think my bro's gone crazy  
  
Seto: There's no one on earth that can save me, not even Yugi  
  
Mokuba: I think my bro's gone crazy  
  
It's like my mother always told me, rana rana rana rana rana rana rana rana rana rana and codeine and  
  
goddammit you little muthafucker if you ain't got nuthin' nice to say then don't say nuthin'  
  
...uh, fuck that shit bitch eat a muthafuckin' dick, chew on a prick and lick  
  
a million muthafuckin' cocks per second, I'd rather put out a muthafuckin' gospel record  
  
I'd rather be a pussy whipped bitch, eat pussy, and have pussy lips glued to my face with a clit ring in my nose then quit bringin' my flows  
  
quit givin' me my ammo. Can't you see why I'm so mean? If y'all leave me alone this wouldn't be my M.O.  
  
I wouldn't have to go, eenee, meenee, meini, mo, catch a homo by his toe, man I don't know no more/am I the only fuckin' one who's normal any more?  
  
Mokuba: Seto... Seto: There's really nothin' else to say, I... I can't explain it  
  
Mokuba: I think my bro's gone crazy  
  
Seto: A little help from little brother, won't you tell 'em buddy  
  
Mokuba: I think my bro's gone crazy  
  
Seto: There's nothin' you could do or say that could ever change me  
  
Mokuba: I think my bro's gone crazy  
  
Seto: There's no one on earth that can save me, not even Yugi  
  
Mokuba: I think my bro's gone crazy  
  
My songs can make you cry, take you by surprise at the same time, can make you dry your eyes with the same rhyme  
  
see what you're seein' is a genius at work, which to me isn't work, so it's easy to misinterpret it at first  
  
cus when I speak, it's tongue-in-cheek, I'd yank my fuckin' teeth before I'd ever bite my tongue  
  
I'd slice my gums, get struck by fuckin' lightning twice at once and die and come back as Vanilla Ice's son  
  
and walk around the rest of my life spit on, and kicked and hit with shit everytime I sung  
  
like R. Kelly as soon as "Bump and Grind" comes on. More pain inside of my brain than the eyes of a little girl  
  
inside of a plane aimed at the World Trade, standin' on Ronnie's grave, screamin' at the sky, till clouds gather, it's Clyde Mathers and Bonnie Jade  
  
and that's pretty much the gist of it, the parents are pissed but the kids love it. 9 millimeter heater stashed in 2 seaters with meat cleavers  
  
I don't blame you, I wouldn't let Hailie listen to me neither... Seto: There's really nothin' else to say, I... I can't explain it  
  
Mokuba: I think my bro's gone crazy  
  
Seto: A little help from little brother, won't you tell 'em buddy  
  
Mokuba: I think my bro's gone crazy  
  
Seto: There's nothin' you could do or say that could ever change me  
  
Mokuba: I think my bro's gone crazy  
  
Seto: There's no one on earth that can save me, not even Yugi  
  
Mokuba: I think my bro's gone crazy  
  
Mokuba:  
  
Crazy  
  
Ha Ha Ha  
  
You're Funny Seto! 


	5. Brain Damage

[Doctor] Scalpel  
  
[Nurse] Here  
  
[Doctor] Sponge  
  
[Nurse] Here  
  
[Doctor] Wait.. he's convulsing, he's convulsing!  
  
[Nurse] Ah!  
  
[Doctor] We're gonna have to shock him!  
  
[Nurse] Oh my! Oh my God!  
  
[Doctor] We're gonna have to shock him!  
  
[Nurse] Oh my God! [Bakura]  
  
These are the results of a thousand electric volts  
  
A neck with bolts, "Nurse we're losin him, check the pulse!"  
  
A kid who refused to respect adults  
  
Wore spectacles with taped frames and a freckled nose  
  
A corny lookin white boy, scrawny and always ornery  
  
Cause I was always sick of brawny bullies pickin on me  
  
And I might snap, one day just like that  
  
I decided to strike back and flatten every tire on the bike rack  
  
(Whosssssh) My first day in junior high, this kid said,  
  
"It's you and I, three o'clock sharp this afternoon you die"  
  
I looked at my watch it was one twenty  
  
"I already gave you my lunch money what more do you want from me?!?"  
  
He said, "Don't try to run from me, you'll just make it worse..."  
  
My palms were sweaty, and I started to shake at first  
  
Something told me, "Try to fake a stomach ache it works"  
  
I screamed, "Owww! My appendix feels like they could burst!  
  
Teacher, teacher, quick I need a naked nurse!"  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I don't know, my leg, it hurts!"  
  
"Leg?!? I thought you said it was your tummy?!?"  
  
"Oh, I mean it is, but I also got a bum knee!"  
  
"Mr. Bakura, the fun and games are over.  
  
And just for that stunt, you're gonna get some extra homework."  
  
"But don't you wanna give me after school detention?"  
  
"Nah, that bully wants to beat your ass and I'ma let him." Chorus: Brain damage, ever since the day I was born  
  
Drugs is what they used to say I was on  
  
They say I never knew which way I was goin  
  
But everywhere I go they keep playin my song Brain damage, ever since the day I was born  
  
Drugs is what they used to say I was on  
  
They say I never knew which way I was goin  
  
But everywhere I go they keep playin my song  
  
Brain damage..  
  
Way before my aibou, Ryou  
  
I was harassed daily by this fat kid named D'Angelo Bailey  
  
An eighth grader who acted obnoxious, cause his father boxes  
  
so everyday he'd shove me in the lockers  
  
One day he came in the bathroom while I was pissin  
  
And had me in the position to beat me into submission  
  
He banged my head against the urinal til he broke my nose,  
  
Soaked my clothes in blood, grabbed me and choked my throat  
  
I tried to plead and tell him, "We shouldn't beef"  
  
But he just wouldn't leave, he kept chokin me and I couldn't breathe  
  
He looked at me and said, "You gonna die honkey!"  
  
The principal walked in  
  
and started helpin him stomp me  
  
I made them think they beat me to death  
  
Holdin my breath for like five minutes before they finally left  
  
Then I got up and ran to the janitor's storage booth  
  
Kicked the door hinge loose and ripped out the four inch screws  
  
Grabbed some sharp objects, brooms, and foreign tools  
  
"This is for every time you took my orange juice,  
  
or stole my seat in the lunchroom and drank my chocolate milk.  
  
Every time you tipped my tray and it dropped and spilt.  
  
I'm gettin you back bully! Now once and for good."  
  
I cocked the broomstick back and swung hard as I could  
  
and beat him over the head with it til I broke the wood  
  
Knocked him down, stood on his chest with one foot..  
  
.. Made it home, later that same day  
  
Started reading a comic, and suddenly everything became gray  
  
I couldn't even see what I was tryin to read  
  
I went deaf, and my left ear started to bleed  
  
My mother started screamin, "What are you on, drugs?!?  
  
Look at you, you're gettin blood all over my rug!" (Sorry!)  
  
She beat me over the head with the remote control  
  
opened a hole, and my whole brain fell out of my skull  
  
I picked it up and screamed, "Look bitch, what have you done?!?"  
  
[M] "Oh my God, I'm sorry son"  
  
[E] "Shut up you cunt!" I said, "Fuck it!"  
  
Took it and stuck it back up in my head  
  
then I sewed it shut and put a couple of screws in my neck Chorus: Brain damage, ever since the day I was born  
  
Drugs is what they used to say I was on  
  
They say I never knew which way I was goin  
  
But everywhere I go they keep playin my song  
  
Brain damage..  
  
It's brain damage..  
  
I got brain damage..  
  
It's brain damage..  
  
It's probably brain damage..  
  
It's brain damage..  
  
Brain damage..  
  
I got brain damage..  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Author Note: O.O......... No wonder Bakura has issues. 


	6. Reflections

Disclaimer: Still the same.  
  
Author note: Yah another chapter!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ishtar:  
  
Look at me  
  
You may think you see  
  
Who I really am  
  
But you'll never know me  
  
Every day  
  
It's as if I play a part  
  
Now I see  
  
If I wear a mask  
  
I can fool the world  
  
But I cannot fool my heart Who is that boy I see  
  
Staring straight back at me  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside I am now  
  
In a world where I  
  
Have to hide my heart  
  
And what I believe in  
  
But somehow  
  
I will show the world  
  
What's inside my heart  
  
And be loved for who I am Who is that boy I see  
  
Staring straight back at me  
  
Why is my reflection  
  
Someone I don't know Must I pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else  
  
For all time  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside There's a heart that must be free to fly  
  
That burns with a need to know the reason why Why must we all conceal  
  
What we think  
  
How we feel  
  
Must there be a secret me  
  
I'm forced to hide  
  
I won't pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else  
  
For all time  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside 


	7. Mortal Touch

Author Note: Some of this is the first meeting between the yamis and hikaris.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi: You just walk in, I make you smile,  
  
It's cool but you don't even know me,  
  
Yami: You take an inch, I run a mile,  
  
Can't win you're always right behind me, Ishtar: An we know that you could go and find some other,  
  
Take or leave it or just can't even bother,  
  
Malik: Caught in a craze, its just a faze,  
  
Or will this be around forever, Ryou: Don't you know it's going too fast,  
  
Racing hard you know it won't last,  
  
Bakura: Don't you know, what can't you see,  
  
Slow it down, read the sign so you know where you are going, Yamis: Stop right now, thank you very much,  
  
I need somebody with the mortal touch,  
  
Hey you, always on the run,  
  
Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun, Do do do do do Do do do do do Do do do do do - always be together, Ba da ba ba Ba da ba ba Ba da ba ba - stay that way forever, Malik: And we know that you could go and find some other,  
  
Take or leave it cos we've always got each other,  
  
Ryou: You know who you are and ye, you're gonna breakdown,  
  
You've crossed the line so you're gonna have to turnaround, All: Don't you know it's going too fast,  
  
Racing hard you know it won't last,  
  
Don't you know, what can't you see,  
  
Slow it down, read the sign so you know where you are going, Yamis: Stop right now, thank you very much,  
  
I need somebody with the mortal touch,  
  
Hey you, always on the run,  
  
Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun, Hikaris: Gotta keep it down honey, lay your back on the line,  
  
Cos I don't care about the money, don't be wasting my time,  
  
You need less speed, get off my case,  
  
You gotta slow it down baby, just get out of my face, Yamis; Stop right now, thank you very much,  
  
I need somebody with the mortal touch,  
  
Hey you, always on the run,  
  
Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun, 


	8. I'll be the one

Bakura:  
  
I guess you were lost when I met you Still there were tears in your eyes  
  
Yami:  
  
So out of trust and I knew No more than mysteries and lies  
  
Ishtar:  
  
There you were, wild and free Reaching out like you needed me A helping hand to make it right I am holding you all through the night  
  
Chorus (Yugi, Ryou, Malik): I'll be the one, I'll be the one Who will make all your sorrows undone I'll be the light, I'll be the light When you feel like there's nowhere to run I'll be the one  
  
Bakura:  
  
To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright 'Cause my faith is gone And I want to take you from darkness to light  
  
Ishtar:  
  
There you were, wild and free Reaching out like you needed me  
  
Yami:  
  
A helping hand to make it right I am holding you all through the night  
  
Chorus (Yugi, Ryou, Malik): I'll be the one, I'll be the one Who will make all your sorrows undone I'll be the light, I'll be the light When you feel like there's nowhere to run I'll be the one  
  
Yami:  
  
You need me like I need you We can share our dreams comin' true I can show you what true love means Just take my hand, baby please  
  
Yugi:  
  
I'll be the one  
  
Ryou:  
  
I'll be the light  
  
Malik:  
  
Where you can run  
  
Hikaris:  
  
To make it alright  
  
Yugi:  
  
I'll be the one  
  
Ryou  
  
I'll be the light  
  
Malik:  
  
Where you can run  
  
Chorus (Yugi, Ryou, Malik): I'll be the one, I'll be the one Who will make all your sorrows undone I'll be the light, I'll be the light When you feel like there's nowhere to run I'll be the one  
  
I'll be the one  
  
Yugi:  
  
I'll be the one  
  
Ryou:  
  
I'll be the light  
  
Malik:  
  
Where you can run  
  
Hikaris:  
  
To make it alright  
  
Yugi:  
  
I'll be the one  
  
Ryou:  
  
I'll be the light  
  
Malik:  
  
Where you can run  
  
Hikaris:  
  
To make it alright  
  
Yami:  
  
I'll be the one  
  
Ishtar:  
  
To hold you  
  
Bakura:  
  
And make sure that you'll be alright  
  
Yamis:  
  
I'll be the one  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author note: The yamis and hikaris are so kawii!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Underneath it All

Tea singing to Yami:  
  
There's times where I want something more  
  
Someone more like me  
  
There's times when this dress rehearsal  
  
Seems incomplete  
  
But, you see the colors in me like no one else  
  
And behind your dark glasses you're...  
  
You're something else  
  
Chorus (Tea, Mai, Isis, and Serenity):  
  
You're really lovely  
  
Underneath it all  
  
You want to love me  
  
Underneath it all  
  
I'm really lucky  
  
Underneath it all  
  
You're really lovely  
  
You know some real bad tricks  
  
And you need some discipline  
  
But, lately you've been trying real hard  
  
And giving me your best  
  
And, you give me the most gorgeous sleep  
  
That I've ever had  
  
And when it's really bad  
  
I guess it's not that bad  
  
Chorus (Tea, Mai, Isis, and Serenity):  
  
You're really lovely  
  
Underneath it all  
  
You want to love me  
  
Underneath it all  
  
I'm really lucky  
  
Underneath it all  
  
You're really lovely  
  
So many moons that we have seen  
  
Stumbling back next to me  
  
I've seen right through and underneath  
  
And you make me better  
  
I've seen right through and underneath  
  
And you make me better  
  
Better... better...  
  
  
  
You are my real Prince Charmin'  
  
Like the heat from the fire  
  
You were always burnin'  
  
And each time you're around  
  
My body keeps stalin'  
  
For your touch  
  
Your kisses and your sweet romancin'  
  
There's an underside to you  
  
That so many adore  
  
Aside from your temper  
  
Everything else secure  
  
You're good for me, baby  
  
Oh that, I'm sure  
  
Over and over again  
  
I want more  
  
  
  
You've used up all your coupons  
  
And all you've got left is me  
  
And somehow I'm full of forgiveness  
  
I guess it's meant to be  
  
Chorus (Tea, Mai, Isis, and Serenity):  
  
You're really lovely  
  
Underneath it all  
  
You want to love me  
  
Underneath it all  
  
I'm really lucky  
  
Underneath it all  
  
You're really lovely  
  
  
  
You're really lovely  
  
Underneath it all  
  
You want to love me  
  
Underneath it all  
  
I'm really lovely  
  
Underneath it all  
  
And you're really lovely  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: O.O .......... Soooooooooooo sweet!!!!!!! 


	10. Down in Flames

Ryou singing to Bakura: You're struttin' into town like you're slingin' a gun  
  
Just a small town dude with a big city attitude  
  
Honey are you lookin' for some trouble tonight?  
  
Well alright You think you're so bad drive the women folk wild  
  
Shoot'em all down with the flash of your pearly smile  
  
Honey but you met your match tonight  
  
Oh, that's right You think you'll knock me off my feet  
  
'Til I'm flat on the floor  
  
'Til my heart is cryin' Indian  
  
And I'm beggin' for more  
  
So come on baby come on baby  
  
Come on baby show me  
  
What that loaded gun is for Chorus (Ryou and Yugi): If you can give it I can take it  
  
'Cause if this heart is gonna break  
  
It's gonna take a lot to break it  
  
I know tonight somebody's gonna win the fight  
  
So if you're so tough come on and prove it  
  
Your heart is down for the count  
  
And you know you're gonna lose it  
  
Tonight you're gonna go down in flames  
  
Just like Jesse James You're an outlaw lover and I'm after you hide  
  
Well you ain't so strong  
  
Won't be long 'til your hands are tied  
  
Tonight I'm gonna take you in dead or alive  
  
That's right You break the laws of love in the name of desire  
  
Take ten steps back 'cause I'm ready baby: aim and fire  
  
Baby there's nowhere you gonna run tonight  
  
Ooh, that's right Well you had your way with love  
  
But it's the end of the day  
  
Now a team of wild horses  
  
Couldn't drag your heart away So come on baby come on baby  
  
Come on baby you know  
  
There ain't nothing left to say Chorus (Ryou and Yugi): If you can give it I can take it  
  
'Cause if this heart is gonna break  
  
It's gonna take a lot to break it  
  
I know tonight somebody's gonna win the fight  
  
So if you're so tough come on and prove it  
  
Your heart is down for the count  
  
And you know you're gonna lose it  
  
Tonight you're gonna go down in flames  
  
Just like Jesse James You think you'll knock me off my feet  
  
'Til I'm flat on the floor  
  
'Til my heart is cryin' Indian  
  
And I'm beggin' for more  
  
So come on baby, come on baby  
  
Come on baby, come on Chorus (Ryou and Yugi): If you can give it I can take it  
  
'Cause if this heart is gonna break  
  
It's gonna take a lot to break it  
  
I know tonight somebody's gonna win the fight  
  
So if you're so tough come on and prove it  
  
Your heart is down for the count  
  
And you know you're gonna lose it  
  
Tonight you're gonna go down in flames  
  
Just like Jesse James Tonight you're gonna go down in flames  
  
Just like Jesse James  
  
Tonight you're gonna go down in flames  
  
Just like Jesse James I'm gonna shoot you down Jesse James  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Author Note: @.@ ........ Ryou!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ryou: ^-^ ........ Yes....... 


	11. Turn Back Time

Yami singing to Yugi after second battle with Kaiba: If I could turn back time  
  
If I could find a way  
  
I'd take back those words  
  
That hurt you and you'd stay I don't know why I did the things I did  
  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
  
Pride's like a knife, it can cut deep inside  
  
Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes I didn't really mean to hurt you  
  
I didn't wanna see you go  
  
I know I made you cry, but baby Chorus (Yami, Ishtar, and Bakura): If I could turn back time, if I could find a way  
  
I'd take back those words that hurt you, and you'd stay  
  
If I could reach the stars I'd give them all to you  
  
Then you'd love me, love me like you used to do  
  
If I could turn back time My world was shattered, I was torn apart  
  
Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart  
  
When you walked out that door I swore that I didn't care  
  
But I lost everything darling then and there Too strong to tell you I was sorry  
  
Too proud to tell you I was wrong  
  
I know that I was blind, and darling Chorus (Yami, Ishtar, and Bakura): If I could turn back time, if I could find a way  
  
I'd take back those words that hurt you, and you'd stay  
  
If I could reach the stars I'd give them all to you  
  
Then you'd love me, love me like you used to do  
  
If I could turn back time If I could turn back time  
  
If I could turn back time, oh baby I didn't really mean to hurt you  
  
I didn't wanna see you go  
  
I know I made you cry, and ooh Chorus (Yami, Ishtar, and Bakura): If I could turn back time, if I could find a way  
  
I'd take back those words that hurt you  
  
If I could reach the stars I'd give them all to you  
  
Then you'd love me, love me like you used to do  
  
If I could turn back time (Turn back time, find a way)  
  
Then maybe, baby, maybe you'd stay  
  
(Reach the stars) If I could reach the stars  
  
(All to you) I'd give them all to you 


	12. Family portrait

Author note:  
  
  
  
Panina: Sorry for the long delay. My muse Marron finally made me get off my lazy butt and update. She's going to be the other author sharing my account.  
  
  
  
  
  
Marron Muse: When I figure out how to work this stupid thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Panina: Shut up, baka!  
  
  
  
  
  
Marron Muse: Takes one to know one! :P  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Panina: Whatever! Beeeeeeach!  
  
  
  
  
  
Marron Muse: I'm going to write to the organization of Abused Muses about you! T_T Meanie!  
  
  
  
  
  
Panina: Oh, so mature! But don't you dare! Last time they said they would stick me on their flag pole.  
  
  
  
  
  
Marron Muse: I've been the muse of many famous writers but you're by far the meanest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Panina: Loser. Well the next few chapters are by her so, enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Marron Muse: I'm not talking to you! Hmph!  
  
  
  
Panina: Fine, I don't need you! Weiner!  
  
  
  
  
  
Marron Muse: Okay then I'm leaving I'll just get the Organinzation of Abused Muses to re-assign me! Good Bye! (leaves).  
  
  
  
  
  
Panina: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the songs.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity (Shizuka):  
  
  
  
Mama please stop cryin'  
  
I can't stand the sound  
  
Your pain is painful and it's  
  
Tearing me down  
  
  
  
I hear glasses breaking  
  
As I sit up in my bed  
  
I told God you didn't mean  
  
Those nasty things you said  
  
You fight about money  
  
About me and my brother  
  
And this I come home to  
  
This is my shelter  
  
  
  
It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3  
  
Never knowin' what love could be  
  
You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me  
  
Like it has done my family  
  
  
  
Can we work it out  
  
Can we be a family  
  
I promise I'll be better  
  
Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out  
  
Can we be a family  
  
I promise I'll be better  
  
Daddy please don't leave  
  
  
  
Daddy please stop yelling  
  
I can't stand the sound  
  
Make mama stop cryin'  
  
'Cause I need you around  
  
My mama she loves you  
  
No matter what she says is true  
  
I know that she hurts you  
  
But remember I love you too!  
  
  
  
  
  
I ran away today, ran from the noise  
  
Ran away (ran away)  
  
Don't wanna go back to that place  
  
But don't have no choice, no way  
  
  
  
It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3  
  
Never knowin' what love could be  
  
But I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me  
  
Like it has done my family  
  
  
  
In our family portrait  
  
We look pretty happy  
  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it  
  
Comes naturally  
  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays I don't want two addresses  
  
I don't want a stepbrother anyway  
  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name!  
  
  
  
Mama'll be nicer  
  
I'll be so much better  
  
I'll tell my brother  
  
I won't spill the milk at dinner  
  
I'll be so much better  
  
I'll do everything right  
  
I'll be your little girl forever  
  
I'll go to sleep at night  
  
Daddy don't leave... daddy don't leave  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Panina:Peace Out my homeys. And Marron Muse if you're reading this please come back!I'll cry!T_T  
  
  
  
Ryou: ^_^Leave My woman alone.  
  
  
  
Yami: Back off!!!!!! Sissy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Panina:You two are with my muse. I feel left out.  
  
  
  
Marron Muse:(Sneaking back in)WHAT! you two like me?  
  
  
  
Ryou and Yami: ^_^;eh eh eh Ooop? 


	13. 18 Wheeler

Marron Muse: Well people here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Oh, and somebody tell Panina to be nice to me! *.~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the songs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey(Jounnochi):  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey hey man, what's your problem  
  
I see you try to hurt me bad  
  
Don't know what you're up against  
  
Maybe you should reconsider  
  
Come up with another plan  
  
'Cause you know I'm not that kind of guy  
  
That'll lay there let you come first  
  
You can push me out the window  
  
I'll just get back up  
  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck  
  
And I won't give a f***  
  
You can hang me like a slave  
  
I'll go underground  
  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but  
  
You can't keep me down  
  
Hey hey man, are you ready for today  
  
You got your shield and sword  
  
'Cause it's time to play the games  
  
You are talented even though you're not for sure  
  
Don't you let him pull you by your shirt  
  
You're gonna get your feelings hurt You can push me out the window  
  
I'll just get back up  
  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck  
  
And I won't give a f***  
  
You can hang me like a slave  
  
I'll go underground  
  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but  
  
You can't keep me down  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marron Muse: Hope you enjoyed! Peace Out! 


	14. Respect

Marron Muse:I'm baaaackkkk.Any way this song is being sung by Mai and it ought to be published soon if Pan would get off her but and post it.Or maybe even update some of her other stories.Oh, the HORROR!O.o!Don't worry though I'm still pestering her to update and the Baka is starting another story too!So you should see it soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the songs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mai Valentine:  
  
  
  
  
  
This is my rap song  
  
1-2-3-4  
  
I get really sick and tired  
  
Of boys up in my face  
  
Pick-up lines like what's your sign?  
  
Won't get you anyplace  
  
When me and all my girls  
  
Go walking down the street  
  
Seems we can't go anywhere  
  
Without a car that goes beep, beep  
  
'Cause this body is a priceless piece  
  
Of lovin' unconditionally, yes  
  
So Mr. Bigstuff, who you think you are?  
  
You was thinkin' you's gon' git it for free?  
  
Hey ladies, yeah?  
  
Let 'em know it ain't easy  
  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
  
Let's come together  
  
Hey sistas, yeah?  
  
Its time to be greedy  
  
Nothin' good comes for free  
  
Mirror, mirror on the wall  
  
Damn, I sure look fine  
  
I can't blame those horny boys  
  
I would make me mine  
  
When I pass you in a club  
  
"Ooh la la," you gasp  
  
Back up boy, I ain't your toy  
  
Or your piece of ass  
  
'Cause this body is a priceless piece  
  
Of lovin' unconditionally, yes  
  
So Mr. Bigstuff, who you think you are?  
  
You was thinkin' you's gon' git it for free?  
  
Hey ladies, yeah?  
  
Let 'em know it ain't easy  
  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
  
Let's come together  
  
Hey sistas, yeah?  
  
Its time to be greedy  
  
Nothin' good comes for free  
  
No jealousy, no envy girls  
  
Come on let's work it out  
  
No freebies in the limousine  
  
That's not what it's about  
  
Let him know there's work to do  
  
Give it up, he won't call you  
  
Respect is just a minimum  
  
Go on girl and get you some  
  
1-2-3-4  
  
Hey ladies, yeah?  
  
Let em know it ain't easy  
  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
  
Let's come together  
  
Hey sistas, yeah?  
  
Its time to be greedy  
  
Nothin' good comes for free  
  
(repeat chorus)  
  
Come on girls lets work it out  
  
Let's show 'em what it's all about  
  
Let's come together  
  
Let's come together  
  
Let's come together  
  
Let's come together  
  
You gotta let 'em know  
  
That it ain't easy street, no  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
  
  
Marron Muse:Well that's all hope you enjoyed it!Peace Out! *.~  
  
  
  
Ryou:^.^ 


	15. Ordinary Day

Author Note: Sorry for the delay, again. Cheack ut my new story Trading Yamis.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi:  
  
Just a day,  
  
Just an ordinary day.  
  
Just tryin to get by.  
  
Just a boy,  
  
Just an ordinary boy.  
  
But he was looking to the sky.  
  
And as he asked if i would come along  
  
I started to realize-  
  
That everyday you find  
  
Just what he's looking for,  
  
Like a shooting star he shines.  
  
He said take my hand,  
  
Live while you can  
  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand?  
  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
  
Although they did not feel  
  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
  
His vision borrows mine.  
  
And to know he's no stranger,  
  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.  
  
And he said take my hand,  
  
Live while you can  
  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand  
  
in the pal of your hand.  
  
Please come with me,  
  
See what I see.  
  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
  
Time will not flee.  
  
And you must be  
  
Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
  
As I wake in bed  
  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
  
Or was it all in my head?  
  
Did he asked if I would come along  
  
It all seemed so real.  
  
But as i looked to the door,  
  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
  
And he said he my take my hand,  
  
Live while you can,  
  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand  
  
right in the palm of your hand,  
  
right in the palm of your hand.  
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
  
Just tryin to get by.  
  
Just a boy,  
  
Just an ordinary boy.  
  
But he was looking to the sky. 


End file.
